Dragons and Harps
by Solen Kytel
Summary: Erratic Threadfall has changed the Eggs. Only Jem can tame the new queen. Will they hinder or help Pern? What of Jem's jealous fire-lizard, Harp? No time line. Chapter 3 up!
1. The News and the Harp

**I do not own Pern or any of the Pernesse story concepts- all that credit goes to Anne McCaffrey. I just have claim on the OCs and such.**

* * *

Author's Note

_I've been writing fanfics for years, but this is one of the first I've actually posted here on . Please, constructive criticism is preferred. I will take many liberties with the Pern stories and ideas, so don't get too pissy. I do my research, I just don't always choose to follow it._

_About the story- I wrote the general concept for this a few years ago, and am modifying it. This has no particular timeline, and no real association with any Pern story- I'm just having a bit of fun. Any suggestions would be appreciated and will be noted in the story. With that, read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

Jem sighed, her eyes scanning the portion of the winding mountain trail that she could clearly see from her hiding place. The little nook in the rocks had a cluster of trees, a small spring, and a rock perfect for sitting on and waiting. The only way you could see this place was from the skies or from that small part of the path- even then, you really had to know it was there and want to look at it- otherwise it was generally ignored. That's how she found this place, that's why she loved it so much. It was quiet, secluded, and best of all- dragons couldn't land here.

She fidgeted nervously at the though of dragons. It wasn't that she didn't like them- she loved dragons actually. It was the weyrs and the dragonriders she despised. They had too many rules, most of which they broke. They had no respect for the Holds, and didn't enforce respect _from_ the Holds. The only reason the Holds bothered to keep the dragonriders happy was the Thread. If not for that… Well, if not for Thread, dragons wouldn't exist, would they? It seemed to Jem that their whole purpose was to sear the Threads from the sky. Not that she minded- it was interesting to watch the dragons, especially the greens and blue, dart and dip and dive after the silvery spore. As one of the ground crew, she had the privilege of front row seats to the lovely display.

She sighed, glancing at the leather bundle on the sun warmed rock next to her. Thread would be over soon… Just a year more they said… Then what would the Dragons do? Practice, breed, play and eat.

She prodded the bag idly, as if she could tell from poking it how the contents were doing. Inside she'd nestled half of a fire-lizards nest, including a lovely gold egg. The six little eggs had been hardening on the sand for some time, and if Jem guessed right (and she usually did) they would hatch today. So she brought them along, making sure to keep them warm on the hot rock, and hoping that Daryn would get here in time. After all, what would she do with six fire-lizards? She nudged the bag again, thinking about getting out the queen egg when a flurry of sound down the path caught her attention. She stood up briskly, praying to the First Egg it was him.

Daryn broke through the trees with a manic grin plastered to his face. Before she could react, he swept her up in his arms and planted a clumsy but roughly passionate kiss on her lips. Breaking it finally he put her at arms length, hands still lingering on her shoulders, his face still lit with an insane smile.

Jem stared at him, eyes wide, and her left hand coming to her lips- a finger brushing them slowly in disbelief. It wasn't until she'd blinked a few times that she regained power of thought and reason, "What… what was that for?" She tried not to sound disapproving or eager, merely curious; her voice, a little deep for a girl, wavering at the end.

Daryn smiled wider, comically making it look as if his face was breaking open at the mouth. He had obviously been waiting for her to ask, because he burst out instantly into a long string of babbles, "I was at Southern Weyr, helping with the Thread scores you know, applying numbweed and the such, fetching water and wrappings- there were a good number of scores this time, though none as harsh as those on Poeth and Sameth…" He paused for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. Poeth was the Queen of Southern, Sameth her mate. On their last mating flight they had been badly Threadscored by a surprise Fall of Thread. Too wrapped up in mating to notice the Fall, they both nearly died. Had it not been for the great need of Poeth's clutch, many speculated that they both would have taken their riders _between_.

Daryn shook his head and the smile returned, "So I was patching up one of the greens when it happened! She turned around, sniffed me, and gave off the oddest sound! So I've been chosen! I've been Searched! I'm going to Impress!" He paused, arms wide, smile bright, waiting for Jem's response.

Jem felt something inside her twist painfully. Jealousy, rage, anger, pity, sorrow all flitted through her making her dizzy with grief. She wanted to scream and cry at the same time… But Daryn looked so expectant, so happy… She couldn't ruin that for him.

She looked at him, her face completely blank, "I'm happy for you." Before turning away.

Daryn frowned at her opening his mouth to say something when a squeak and a crunching sound made him turn.

Jem heard it too, and pounced on her leather bag, happy for an excuse to end the conversation. She pushed open the flaps and stared in awe at the rocking, shaking eggs. Quickly taking out some dried fish from her side pouch, she handed some to Daryn and they waited expectantly.

One egg had already cracked, and the little brown fire-lizard stumbled out of his egg, nearly falling off the rock if it hadn't been for Daryn's quick reflexes. The little winged creature looked up at him, begging with peeps and chirps for food.

The next half hour was spent with the fire-lizards, feeding them, playing with them and naming them. A bronze and a blue joined Daryn's little brown. Jem ended with the gold, a green and a bronze. The images and emotions the flitted through the little fire-lizards heads into their new masters made the two young people laugh, momentarily forgetting the tension that had been between them.

It wasn't until the sky was streaked with gold and orange that they stood to say their goodbyes. Little was actually said, though Daryn gave Jem a swift kiss before fleeing back up the path and to the Hold, his fire-lizards flitting around him.

Jem watched him go, sitting on the rock until she could no longer see him or his new friends. She stared at the place he'd left, trying to stir the feelings back. All she felt was hollow. Daryn… her one true friend, her secret keeper, her heart's desire, was leaving her. He would become a dragonrider, there was no doubt in her mind about that. He had what it took.

A questioning thought probed at her, a flash of Daryn's face and that feeling of question again. Jem turned to stare into the whirling green-yellow eyes of her little gold, the only one of her fire-lizards not to be named. Smiling a little, and ensuring the gold that she was alright, she scratched at her eyeridge and along the base of her wings until the little thing trilled with pleasure. Slow tears started down Jem's face as the thought of losing Daryn finally started to sink in. Before she knew it she was crying, slouched against the rock, face buried in her hands. Irith, her green, and Imp, her bronze both crooned and chirped at her, trying to send her happy feelings and images of calming things. It wasn't until the gold began a strange humming, her voice thrumming and warbling, that Jem calmed. She watched in amazement as the little fire-lizard sang, eyes half closed, wings half open.

Smiling finally, feeling calm at last, Jem reached out and caressed the gold, "Harp, that is your name my little music maker… Thank you…"

Harp trilled again, and began to sing as the four of them made their way up the path and to the Hold.

* * *

_Well, there you have it- the first chapter. Most of the following chapters will be a little longer, so no worries. I'll try to update it every couple of days, depending on when I hit a wall. It shouldn't be a problem for a while. Don't for get to R&R!_

* * *


	2. Monaco Bay

I don't own anything of Anne McCaffrey's, otherwise I'd be making bank I don't own anything of Anne McCaffrey's, otherwise I'd be making bank. XP

Author's Notes

_I'd just like to remind you all that there is no real timeline to this, and most events, such as finding Aivas and the destruction of the Red Star are not taken into consideration here. The reconnecting with fire-lizards and dolphins _is_ however, as is the discovery of the Southern continent and the settling there._

_I would like to thank my reviewers for their comments, and I will try to better portray the fire-lizards. (Will update CH1 soon)._

_Finally, I'd like to admit that I can be a bit of a cliché writer from time to time. So don't be surprised, just accept and move on. ;; I like my clichés. XP_

_With that, here's chapter two! _

_Read, review, enjoy!_

The trip to Monaco Bay was fast and easy. A handful of youth, apprentice age or a little older were with Jem, all on steady runnerbeasts, packs full, ready to take on a new life. Everyone else in the train was happy and energetic, shouting excitedly to one another. Light banter passed back and forth between a few of the older ones, the adults even joining in from time to time, or breaking things up when a playful insult got too rough.

Jem, however, ignored them all. Not really by choice, many of the young adults here she'd grown up with, they were her friends and playmates. It was simply that she was preoccupied spending half her time absorbing her surroundings, and the other half shooing off the occasional dragon that flew overhead. More than once a blue would start to swoop in close before she realized it and forced it away. At one point she had to tell a particularly persistent green where she could shove her rider before the dragon left in a huff. Jem hated upsetting the dragons- after all, it was their instinct to Search, especially the blues and greens. Right now though, the last thing she wanted was to be found out and dragged to the Weyr.

A trio of sunning dragons greeted the party with bugles and whirling eyes, their riders waving from the warm sands. These three had threadscore damage that would keep them on the ground over the next pass. Monaco Bay had been hard hit at the last pass, and would need the extra ground crews for this one. Most of those here would be keeping supplies stocked, running errands and generally keeping everything ready for the ground crews and the healers. Jem and a few of the older ones were part of the ground crew, namely carrying the canisters and numbweed just in case. It wasn't an easy job, but it was a chance for some to prove their bravery. For Jem, it was a chance to watch a full wing of flaming dragons.

Of those on the beach one was a green the other two were browns. The riders, all men, had obviously been enjoying the warm sun and the company of playful dolphins. The pod chirped it's greeting to the newcomers, some of the younger ones doing flips and high jumps in hopes of attracting some more human playmates. Jem couldn't help but smile, hoping to have the time to interact with them. One of her goals was to become a dolphineer, or at least work with the dolphins closely. For a moment, her guard was down and she was relaxed.

The green gave a great bugle and started to bound towards the group, as fast as her threadscored legs would let her, her eyes whirling in excitement. The two browns quickly picked up on it and swung their heads around to examine the group. Jem, nearly falling over with a handful of others, quickly regained control of herself and tried to appear as small as possible. She could see Harp, hidden under a blanket in the runnerbeast pack, jump and nearly tumble out. A quick flash of gold nearly caught the eye of one of the children, but the big green dragon seemed to hold its attention just long enough that Harp settled back down.

One of the adults that had come with them to Monaco looked around, "Eh?" he turned his shaggy head to the greens rider, "What's got Tamith in such a furry? I thought your Search was done?"

The rider laughed, shaking his head, "Well, there must be one here that would do well, but you're not entirely right- we're Searching for the Queen egg now, assuming it hatches." Jem perked up a bit, this was the first time anyone had mentioned Poeth's clutch and the precious Queen egg. At the others quizzical look, the rider shook his head sadly, patting Tamith on the haunches to calm her, "Yes, the dear Queen laid a gold, but the egg is malformed. It looks as if it has tiny cracks in it already, little black spider webbing all over what would be a lovely Queen egg." He shook his head, returning his attention to Tamith and trying to follow her gaze. For a moment, the young riders eyes landed on Jem. She tried to appear as frightened and repulsed by the dragon's behavior as possible. It seemed to work, because he skimmed over her to the next girl, Ima, and motioned for her to come forward.

The girl was short, not even coming to the full shoulder of the runnerbeast she had been on. Her light brown hair was sun streaked and shoulder length. Jem studied her. She had large, round eyes and the dark complexion of someone from one of the southern part of the Northern continent, perhaps Ista. As she approached the rider and dragon, she showed no signs of fear, only an eager sort of tension. She was obviously used to dragons, maybe a werybred or one of the runners in the area. How then did she come to be here at Monaco? Jem hadn't' heard anything about her but her name. Perhaps she should find out more about those she didn't know here…

Ima giggled suddenly as the little green huffed and snuffled at her. The dragon seemed to be disappointed but settled down anyways, as if to say, "Well, this one isn't who I was looking for, but she'll do." Jem dared not prod in to hear what was being said, but she got the feeling that the dragon was letting the rider know what she had thought she felt earlier. Jem relaxed a little. For now at least, the rider and dragon would assume it was Ima that was stirring the green. She would be safe enough, as long as she didn't get to close to the lovely dragon. Sad really. She did so love dragons…

The group finished congratulating Ima and helped her set aside her belongings so that when the nearest blue or brown came to pick her up and take her to Southern Weyr, she'd be ready. Jem hung back, smiling and chatting with all the others, but careful to stay on the opposite side of the group as the dragon and rider. The urge to run up and scratch the greens itchy scars was almost overwhelming but she fought it , hurrying into the sleeping quarters with the others, and well out of the dragons sight.

Jem settles into her tiny room with a happy sigh. Harp lays curled on the bed, a bowl of meat scraps next to her, her tiny little feet twitching in her dreams. Even in sleep, Jem gets a flash of emotion or a swift image from the little fire-lizard- a green snout, a bright sky, a bronze wing, a feeling of jealousy, or happiness, all a tumble as the little lizard dreams.

Ima had been whisked off only a bit before. Jem was the only one that stayed in her room, not wanting to be any closer to the riders than she had to be. She had even requested her meal to be set aside so that she could eat in her room. She hated missing out on the loud and boisterous noise of the dining hall, the chatter and passing of news, but she was determined to stay off the radar as long as _they_ were still on Search.

Sipping the cooling klah she studied the room around her. A small, simple tapestry of a green dragon hung on one stonewall, under it was the bed and a nightstand. A basket of glows sat on the nightstand, and another by the door, hanging on a hook in the wall, swinging in the shallow breeze from the hallway. The bed was simple, large enough for one person and covered with light furs. Her bags were piled in the corner, belongings strewn about the room despite her arrival only a short time ago. In one corner, on a soft blanket, half hidden in its wrappings, lay her harp. She'd once been offered a place at the Harper's Hall, but she had no talent for singing, only a knack with strings. The harp itself was not beautiful. It was plain, simple wood, with only a small child like carving of a dragon in flight wrapping around the hand of it. Her father had made it for her when she was little, himself a journeyman of the Harper Hall before his work as a member of the ground crew lost him his left hand. Threadscar was common among the ground workers, though mostly it was a finger, a toe, a chunk of flesh, almost always taken care of rapidly with a dousing of sand and water and some concoction from the Healer Hall. It wasn't a sure thing, but it worked if it was just a brush with the Thread. There were those who lost their lives to the Thread, her family was lucky to only miss her fathers hand…

Jem reflected on the harp for a moment longer, hoping to see her father and mother soon. They decided to stay in the Northern Continent, despite her father's injury and her mothers failing health. They were old, they said, and didn't want to be flung about the skies on dragonback. Yes, the south would be warmer and easier on their bones, but their friends were here in the North, and that was easier on their hearts. She promised to visit them when she could, and they let her go with there blessing.

Now… now what did she have? Daryn was to be a dragonrider. Jem continued on ground crew and could only hope to be apprenticed to the dolphineers once the Pass was over. Her parents were in the North, as hidebound sometimes as the elders. She sighed, moving the two bowls off her bed and nudging the sleepy little fire-lizard over until there was enough room for her to lay down. The little gold blinked at her, her eyes whirling a tired green, before she tucked head under wing and fell asleep again.

Jem stared at the ceiling, thinking until the calm wash of the ocean and the soft snores of those in nearby rooms pushed her off to sleep.

_Alright, for those that expected Jem to be a loner, she's not- as you may have picked up a bit. I don't always like using loners, and a queens' rider would not likely be a loner. Jem is merely terrified of dragon riders. I'll go into more detail with that later._

_With that, any information anyone has on fire-lizards would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	3. An Unconvicing Truth

**I still don't own anything. **

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_I know there's some confusion in terms of Jem's HAD ability. This chapter explains what it is she does. It also explains a bit on her social life and the lack of current interaction with those she considers friends._

_So, for those of you who are a little impatient, here it is. This will be the last Chappy in Jem's POV for a bit. Hope it answers some questions. If not, feel free to leave a message in the reviews and I'll see what else I can clear up._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jem woke to a muffled cough and some polite voice whispering her name. She cracked an eye and immediately glanced to where Harp lay. Half the sheet covered the little fire-lizard, so with any luck the person at the door wouldn't see her. She sat up slowly, studying the older woman who stood at her door, "Yes?"

The woman shuffled a little uncomfortably, obviously waking people up in the dead of night was not a common practice at Monaco, "J'kon, rider of Tamith, requests your presence outside, if it so pleases you." Something in the old woman's raspy voice made it clear to Jem that it was not actually at her pleasure, nor was it a simple request. She nodded and the old woman shuffled off, apparently glad to get back to her work.

A flurry of curses fell in a whispered rush from her lips as Jem pulled on her pants and a light shirt. She had hoped to escape the rider's notice, _J'kon's notice_, she reminded herself, and find an apprenticeship here at Monaco Bay. After leaving her old life behind, the Southern Continent could be a wonderful opportunity….

_What about as a dragonrider?_

She banished the thought as soon as it passed through her mind. To be with the dragons wasn't so bad… The rest though… Life in the weyr? Rules and restrictions that followed the dragonriders? No. Perhaps as a green rider she would have a little freedom... NO! She would not. She would have nothing to do with the weyrs. Lips cast down and tight, giving her an oddly pinched look, she stomped into her boots and off to the beach outside.

It wasn't hard to find the rider, since Tamith was crouched next to him, receiving a loving pat on the neck. Jem glanced at the sky with half dread. Thread was not due today, but soon. It had been more erratic this Pass. While it generally kept to its charted course, the occasional surprise clump would fall, catching holders and dragonriders alike by surprise. _Poor Poeth…_Jem shook her head and cleared her throat, stopping a short distance away from the rider.

He seemed to ignore her for a moment, continuing to scratch and pat his dragon affectionately. Just as she decided she wasn't going to give the rider the time of day much less her presence for questioning, he turned to her and summoned her closer, "She won't bite. I promise." He smiled in what Jem assumed was supposed to be a reassuring way.

She glared and stomped towards him, for all the world looking like a petulant child rather than a young woman. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about." She snarled, stomping right up to the little green just to prove her point. Tamith swung her head around, snuffling her and receiving her caresses gratefully, if sleepily.

J'kon laughed, a full and high laugh, eyes half closed, "Me? You needn't worry about me either. I'm just a green rider, what harm am I?" He smiled at her a moment longer, before his face slowly became more serious, "So you're the one, hm?" He looked her over and suddenly, Jem felt _very_ self-conscious. She thought about how she must look to him. Rather average height, short, shoulder length brown-black hair, hazel eyes and work-tanned skin. She'd been told she was fair a few times, but nothing she expected a dragonrider to approve of. Nonetheless, J'kon grunted in what seemed an approving fashion and indicated she sit down, even as he wearily crouched and flopped onto the night-cooled sand.

Jem hesitated a moment before slowly sitting down out of arms reach. She studied the rider before her. He was tallish, blonde-brown hair, brown eyes and a long-limbed figure making him look a bit like a gawky dragonet. It hit her that he couldn't have Impressed more than a few years ago and that the sense of age that rolled off of him was likely from flying a flaming green than anything else. She pitied him for a moment. He must have seen his share of Threadsearing and injury. Had he perhaps lost a friend to _between_ or Thread or to felines? Or perhaps he had lived a normal weyr life during a Pass which was surely stressful enough.

Finally he spoke again, staring at his now sleeping green, eyes distant, "Tamith told me about earlier, and about something one of the blues in the area said. At first I thought you could talk to dragons, but Tamith corrected me. She said you never _spoke_, only that she got a very strong feeling from you to ignore you, to look towards someone else, anyone else." He glanced at Jem finally, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Even your little fire-lizard told Tamith the same thing when I had her ask."

Jem restrained a gasp of shock at the mention of Harp. She'd been so careful to impress the little lizard with the need to keep hidden and careful not to mention her to anyone. What did she expect though? A dragon is a dragon and no little lizard is going to turn down a dragon's request. She shrugged at him, quickly thinking up an excuse, only to loose it when he raised his eyebrow at her. She sighed and shook her head, "My mother works with whers, or used to rather. She's been allowed to retire. She was the one that taught me how to open my mind. Whers are a lot easier than dragons. They have base instincts that are easily persuadable- otherwise they'd never take to a new person in a Hold." She shrugged, "I can't always do it. I just have to really want something in order to…" She trailed off, hoping that would be enough for him.

Truth be told, it hurt like hell to concentrate that much on any given thing. Whers were one thing, dragons were another beast entirely. Her mother had been successful enough, and had hoped that Jem might follow and breed watch-whers as well, just as her father had hoped she'd become a harper. Neither had worked out well. The whers became to protective of her if she was upset, and she learned quickly that she couldn't sing to save her life. So, it was part of the mobile ground crew for her- they went where they were needed, where an extra dozen hands could take the place of those injured in the last Fall. They were given food and shelter by the Lord Holders, but ushered off as soon as the local crew were healthy enough to return to their duty. It wasn't a profession, but it was all she had right now.

J'kon nodded, still curious and full of questions, "I spoke to Ima and Tolon about you. They both said you're friendly enough, but when you get quiet they've learned to leave you alone. You've spoken of your family, but you are part of a kibbutz, a moving ground crew. Even Miram, who is supposed to be one of your best friends, doesn't have much to say about you." He paused, glancing up at his dragon again.

Jem sat up straighter and puffed out her chest indignantly, "You went to an awful lot of trouble then to find information about someone who doesn't seem very significant."

"Ah," he put up a finger, "to the contrary. I have found out much about you, and my dear Tamith seems to think you are significant. She's one of the best in the area for Search, so I trust her well enough. I talked to Garth, the leader of your little crew, and he told me about your failed apprenticeships." Jem blushed furiously and looked away even as he continued, "Even if you do not Impress, we could still use someone who has experience with whers and fire-lizards. Shards, girl! We'd love to have a little music in the hall, whether you can sing or not!" He smiled, thinking that he'd given her a great compliment.

She merely kept her head tucked away, her eyes averted, trying to radiate as much anger as she could. How dare he! First he ignores her, then he goes and digs about finding every embarrassing detail about her, then he has the balls to say that she should come to the weyr even if its just to play and feed lizards! She was about to tell him that she wanted nothing to do with him, his dragons or his weyr when what he'd said stopped her. He was right. She had left both the apprenticeships in disgrace. The first, with the whers, she'd been too emotional and had sent one of the big males after a Holder, all because he'd made a comment about how ugly the whers were. In the Harper Hall, she'd made a fool of herself in front of the Istan Lord Holder by playing beautifully, then squawking like a wherry. What was left for her? To try for dolphineer? That was a dream job… So many wanted it, yet so few could be spared to do it. Perhaps, if she Impressed a green like Tamith… She could find a way to stay well away from the weyr… Perhaps she could hunt felines or convey…. That wouldn't be so bad.

J'kon, sensing her failing resolve, smiled and spread his arms wide, "There's plenty to do around the weyr, for everyone. You wouldn't have to stay if you didn't want to, but at least come to the Hatching. If nothing happens, I swear by the First Egg that I'll return you to the ground crew with a good word. Deal?"

Morning found her packing everything she owned and throwing it into the hallway. She was furious with herself for accepting. She had said her goodbyes this morning, crying with Miram for longer than she would have preferred, but they were close and to be torn apart like this almost made Jem stay. The one consolation was that she would have someone she knew with her, even if they weren't great friends. Ima had left yesterday, and Tolon would be leaving with her today. He was a late Search, but this was a good clutch and they hoped to give the dragonets as many candidates as possible.

Speaking of whom, Tolon came marching down the hallway, smiling widely though with a hint of nervousness. His short-cropped brown hair seemed more tousled than usual, giving him an almost endearingly childish look. When he saw her, he waved and half ran down the hall to her. His voice was still a little high but he was a couple years younger than Jem, "I brought you something! Some of the others pitched in, sort of a going away present." He held out a small, cloth wrapped object, waiting eagerly for her to open it.

She picked it up, realizing with a pang of guilt that she hadn't spoken to most of them recently. She glanced up, the gift still in hand and sighed, "Listen, Tolon… I'm sorry about the last few days… Not being... Myself."

He waved his hand dismissively, "No worries. We all understand that you've been… Distracted…" He smiled a little sheepishly, "But there are those that are glad you'll have the chance to get over your… issues… with _them_." He shrugged, seeming to want to say more, but deciding against it, "Open it." he said, nodding towards the object in Jem's hands.

Jem glanced back at her hands, carefully unwrapping the small package. Inside was a petite, glass blown bowl. It had little inlays of color that looked like a fire-lizard. She smiled, blushing. "So, I've been found out."

Tolon laughed, "It's hard to keep her a secret with how much she sings. The instant you'd be away from her, she'd start up. We didn't want to say anything just yet… We were waiting but-" He spread his hands out and shrugged.

Jem nodded and smiled, calling Harp to her. The little queen, sleeping on the bed, gave her only a moment's notice before falling asleep again. If they weren't leaving, she wasn't moving.

Jem and Tolon smiled at each other before both taking their things out to the sands where they would be picked up by Tamith and another of the injured dragons heading back home. She felt of wave of unease and excitement. She would be leaving those friends she had here. Leaving the life she'd had for the last handful of sevendays. Her mistrust for riders was still there, but perhaps Tolon and the others were right… Perhaps it was time to confront that fear, that rage… She straightened her shoulders and waited, calling Harp again once she spotted Tamith and the other.

It was time to move on.

* * *

_I hope that was a bit of a help for you all. Chapter 4 should be up sometime tomorrow. Reveiw gently._

_I'll say now, only once, I don't introduce everything right off the bat. Even some descriptions I will leave out at first. I hate having to explain everything right away for no reason. SO, if you are confused, feel free to let me know what about, and I'll let you know what chapter you can expect an explination in, or at very least, if there will be an explination._

_Thanks!_

* * *


End file.
